


Honey

by owlaholic68



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Sabine has a new Lover.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Honey

“I’ll protect you,” Bonnie had murmured that first time Sabine had sat at her table. After the fight with Delta, after Sabine was obviously feeling so unsafe. Unprotected.

 _I didn’t ask you to…_ Sabine wonders. She scoots closer to Bonnie and welcomes the arm around her.

Sabine hadn’t asked. But she was _going_ to ask…

* * *

Bonnie has eyes that frighten Sabine very much.

She gets a thrill when she looks into them. A pop of adrenaline. They’re a predator’s eyes, and she is the helpless prey caught in her gaze. Hungry eyes, smug eyes. Like she has Sabine exactly where she wants her. Like she can’t hardly wait to pounce upon her and, well…

Hopefully not kill her.

Sabine _could_ try to fight back. Deny her a little bit, make her work for it. And she probably will at some point; can’t let Bonnie get used to easy meals. That will make her lazy and complacent and Sabine can’t be having that.

But she won’t resist for now. She’ll throw herself into Bonnie’s arms with pleased sighs and fluttering eyes and she’ll lean into her embrace.

For now.

* * *

Sabine’s heart stops the first time Bonnie puts her arm around her.

It was racing before, pumped up and panicked from Delta punching her in the middle of the damn cafeteria. She’d backed down. Not the time nor the place to push too far. Her heart hadn’t gotten the message that the danger was over, however.

She jumps from one bad decision to another, to Bonnie’s arms.

Well, she didn’t _mean_ to…

Bonnie’s voice is low and quiet, her arm firm. Strong. She’s a Warrior. Sabine barely hears what she says through her own loud breathing echoing in her ears, through the haze of the world that has just abruptly narrowed to her and Bonnie, to the too-close vampire.

Too close. But a part of Sabine wants her to get even closer.

She’d expected to have to fight for Bonnie’s affection. She expected to be rebuffed, gently turned away or given a condescending pat on the head for her trouble. Instead she is treated, smothered with gentle attention. Sabine hesitantly basks in it, relishes the unexpected tenderness.

* * *

Morning comes. Sabine wakes and she’s not alone.

“Mornin’,” she mumbles. “Good mornin’, Bon.”

“Good morning, Sabine.” Bonnie plays with her tousled hair. That same lazy self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“We’d better get up for school.” Sabine avoids her lover’s eyes as she starts to get ready. She even avoids her own gaze in the mirror, absently tracing the edges of the band-aids on her neck. Not sure of how she feels.

She gives Bonnie the choice of her outfit. Lovers often like to do that, to pick out her outfits and dress her up. Bonnie picks an off-shoulder top instead of a turtleneck. Sabine gulps and wishes she had only given neck-covering options, but too late now. She quickly throws her hair in two messier-than-normal pigtails and drives Bonnie to school.

The chilly morning breeze against her face helps wake her and alert her to the enormity of what she just did. Bonnie’s arms around her waist is a reminder too. Her lover’s breath on her cheek. Once or twice Sabine can swear she catches a peek of fang out of the corner of her eye.

She had suppressed a shiver last night when that fang had brushed her neck. It had been hard to resist reacting when she was pretending to be asleep. Such a gesture had terrified her for half a second, afraid that Bonnie would actually bite her while she was presumably sleeping.

But she hadn’t. She could have but she didn’t.

That reassures Sabine enough to face the twins in class that morning, enough to get her through the day.

Bonnie could have done a lot to her. But she didn’t.

* * *

“Catch me if you can,” Sabine teases.

Bonnie only smiles. “Thirty seconds?”

“Thirty seconds head start,” Sabine confirms. “If you catch me, be gentle, okay?”

 _“If_ I catch you?”

Sabine pouts. “Yes, if.”

“Not _when_ I get you?”

The pout deepens. “Bon…”

She rolls her eyes. “I’ll be gentle _if_ I catch you.”

“Good. Um, I’m going to start now.”

Sabine starts jogging, then running. Bonnie counts aloud behind her like they’re playing a game of hide and seek. As she approaches thirty seconds, Sabine pushes herself into a sprint.

Thirty seconds. Sabine tries to push herself further but already feels herself tiring, adrenaline making blood pound in her ears.

She lasts for a whole ten seconds before arms wrap around her waist.

Sabine squeals and lets herself be caught, lets herself shiver at Bonnie’s triumphant chuckle in her ear.

“I – I should really focus on leg day more,” Sabine jokes while she catches her breath.

Bonnie says nothing but buries her face in Sabine’s hair, breathes deeply.

 _What does my blood taste like?_ Sabine had asked earlier that day.

 _Honey,_ was Bonnie’s answer.

 _I bet you say that to all the girls,_ Sabine wanted to joke, but she had settled for a blush instead.

Now she sees that same hunger in the way Bonnie’s hands tighten around her waist, in the flare of her nostrils when Sabine gives a kiss on the cheek. Sabine hadn’t asked if she could also smell her blood, but the way Bonnie looks at her makes her think that the vampire can.

“Let’s go to the cabin,” Bonnie suggests.

“Of course, Bon-Bon. Better than sitting on the dirt.” Sabine shivers when Bonnie darts her tongue across her lips upon helping Sabine along the forest path.

Sabine opens her mouth to make a comment, then decides against it. _You have a sweet tooth,_ she wanted to joke.

But it’s not a joke, is it? Few lovers can stand Sabine’s incessant nonsense for long, but Bonnie is still here even after Sabine chattered her ear off asking a million stupid questions about vampires. She’s still here even when Sabine played the seduction card, played the damsel in distress card, played the innocent oblivious card. A game of cards that Sabine suspected she was losing.

Bonnie’s sweet tooth was, well, sweet. She’s gentle with it, not demanding. Feeding on Sabine is a gift rather than something taken, something stolen.

A sweet tooth can turn obsessive, though, addictive and saccharine-saturated. A kid in a candy store gorging themselves without limits, without boundaries. Can’t stop themselves from getting sick, from going too far. Having that extra piece of pie when you were already full, taking that next handful of candy even though you’d long since lost count of how many handfuls you’d already had.

Maybe Sabine will eventually have to cut her off. No dessert before dinner, no more sweets than you need.

But not yet. She’s still just having a little treat and Sabine can’t blame her.

She’ll make herself sweet for Bonnie. She’ll turn herself into a sugarplum, she’ll make gum drops out of her eyes, she’ll turn her lips to dripping chocolate, she’ll make every breath and sigh into candy.

Sabine will sweeten herself until she’s sweet enough. Maybe then she can be assured that Bon-Bon will always be satisfied…


End file.
